Get Your Own Princess
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Orihime is a famous and gorgeous talkshow host, while Ichigo is stunning star pouring with fame. Even though he's hopelessly in love with her now, she doesn't know it. Her father hires a bodyguard. How will Ichigo take her back?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Don't think of this as an actual chapter, but more of an introduction with extra info. XD

"Hello, and welcome to the Fantastic World of Hime~" The beautiful girl stood tall on the platform, clicking her heels in a cute dance before twirling extravangantly and plopping into her comfortable pink seat.

"Hello, hello, ladies and gentlemen. On today's show, we have a lovely guest. Could you guess? The adorable carrot top you know and love, Kurosaki Ichigo!" The young woman tapped her cards against her thigh, standing to greet the taller man, even though she was in heels.

They hugged gently, the hostess waving him towards a blue seat beside her, and sitting in her own pink one. "So, Kurosaki-kun, how does it feel to be here today?"

"It's great. Only the most famous stars get to be here. I never realized I was so important."

"Aww, so modest, Kurosaki-kun."

The talkshow went on, and the ended. "Sooo, how'd you like the show?" Orihime had asked, her shoes clicking on the floor and getting a coffee from an intern. He looked over at her, watching her sip the hot coffee, and actually falling into a slight daze. "Ah..it was fun..probably because you're the hostess, Inoue."

"Aha, you flatter me too much, Kurosaki-kun. You'd have fun either way. I could see how much the girls were practically drooling over you. You're such a famous celebrity!" Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly again, "I guess so. Wait.." He straightened from his comfy slouch, glancing around, "This isn't the parking lot." She nodded knowingly, continuing to walk and sip her drink, "I know this."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Where, Inoue, where?"

"Goodness, Kurosaki-kun, you ask questions like a child." Orihime shook her head, silencing his next words with a slender finger. She rounded a corner, the curious man following. "Ulquiorra.." She started, looking around. A dark haired man was beside her, head bowed in respect, "Inoue-sama, what do you need?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

Who was this man? He spoke to Orihime like she was a queen, even going as far as to avoid her eyes as a matter of respect, "Kurosaki-kun, I know that this is a shock for you, but this is my bodyguard, Ulquiorra Cifer." She smiled, Ulquiorra the exact opposite behind her. His bright eyes contrasted greatly with his pale skin, and ebony hair, but were like warning signs to the young celebrity across from him. "Otou-san was worried about me, so he hired Ulquiorra. I wanted to show you him so you wouldn't get jealous or suspicious when you see us together."

"I..Inoue..." He had always considered himself her 'bodyguard' even though it wasn't official. But she was so sweet, and on top of that, a celebrity herself, so he could understand the precaution. The way this 'Ulquiorra' person glowered at him with such a hateful intensity was astonishing, and Ichigo was sure to show him that Orihime was _his_ first, and he'd be damned if he'd let go of her so soon.

Not after years of knowing and loving her.

The two stars said their goodbyes, Ulquiorra watching Ichigo walk away for an extra moment before following Orihime loyally down the street and back to the studio parking lot.

Okay.

So it's not over yet.

UlquiorraXOrihimeXIchigo...kinda.

I dunno.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Just review, I guess.

Do what you like...

~Pofa-chan.


	2. Let Me Take You On A Date

Disclaimer ~ I dun' own Bleach. Sorry.

This chapter is long. I apologize

"Is there anything else you would care for, Inoue-sama?"

"Ulquiorra, please.." Orihime leaned across the table, patting his hand, "You really don't have to speak to me like that when it's only the two of us here."

He nodded, his eyes watching her stand and walk to the kitchen, preparing tea. Ulquiorra looked around, but not too obviously; he didn't want to look like a child in a candy store. Her kitchen was spacious, with it's light colored walls and black and stainless steel hardware. He always took in his surroundings, mentally checking off anything that was even somewhat dangerous to her. Perhaps he was too protective? He even felt nervous in his stomach while she was preparing the sweltering tea.

-What if she trips?- Ulquiorra thought frantically, inwardly sighing in relief when Orihime wasn't burned.

"Here." She handed him a cup, placing her own to her lips and sipping. Ulquiorra enjoyed the time they had together. Everything was different now; She was no longer the airheaded, ditzy girl she used to be; Orihime was stronger than ever, but still retained her polite sweetness. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was just as silent, just as defensive, and still had that slim bit of arrogance to him. He had refused to speak to her casually, using the utmost formality when his mouth opened. She had tried to coax him into speaking to her as if they were friends, but he had thoroughly explained that she was his boss, and he was only a servant.

Ulquiorra sipped the tea, noticing how adorable she was, even in a huge t-shirt and shorts. Her long socks were slipping off her legs, and she stood, pulling up one sock and sort of half-hopping to the dishwasher and popping her cup in. It was Saturday morning, quite early, about four or five. She had to get ready for her show. Orihime rushed upstairs, "Ulquiorra, if anyone comes by, please answer the door, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

She turned, hands on her hips, "Don't call me that!"

Ulquiorra looked up at her, face expressionless, except for his eyes, "I apologize."

He listened to the thumps of her socked feet against the hardwood before sitting on the sofa and finishing his own tea. Ulquiorra, of course, was already prepared for the long drive to the studio. He tapped his foot. They didn't have to leave until seven, but time seemed to be passing too slowly. Ulquiorra wanted to confront that orange haired man again. He wanted to make it clear that Orihime didn't belong to anyone, and if she did, she would be _his and his alone._

Ichigo was at his own home, awake, his whole night plagued with fitful questions towards that pale man.

"He looks like a vampire." He muttered to himself, staring up at the ceiling as he often did when worried, "I wish those two would hurry up and get their asses here so I can explain this.."

Ichigo sat up, groaning. "I can't believe that Inoue has moved on...I know for sure that that man is with her..that they're together." Ever since they were child actors, Ichigo could remember admiring her pretty hair and upbeat attitude. He wished that he could be that likable, that lovable, and made it his duty to protect someone so dear to him, someone that had so much potential in life.

They had always been close, along with many other friends, and for her to just branch off from him like that...he felt betrayed in a way.

The door rang, and Ichigo nearly flew down the stairs to fling open the door. Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryuu walked in, looking at Ichigo with exasperated looks. Their best friend was a worry wart, to be frank, and often called them when something was amiss.

"What seems to be the problem, Kurosaki?" Uryuu questions, pushing his glasses up. Ichigo hadn't bothered to tell either of them what he wanted; just the urgency in his voice was enough to send them both bolting to his home.

"It's Inoue!"

The two raven haired stars sent glances at each other. Of course it was Inoue. It was _always_ about Inoue. "What happened this time, Ichigo? Did she trip again? Or maybe burned her tongue with a spot of tea?"

Ichigo's worried expression intensified, "No..she's got a guy now." He sat on his couch, his chin resting glumly in the palm of his hand, "He's scary looking, too. I'm sure that he's hurting her in some way or another...he's... " Rukia scoffed, walking over to Ichigo, her dress swishing, as well as her hair. She stood in front of him, acting superior, and crossing her arms, "Ichigo, since when has Orihime ever abandon you? Never. Has she ever once had a boyfriend? No. Her first kiss she hasn't had yet, and she's in her twenties! Do you honestly believe that she's suddenly decided to get a boyfriend without informing you first?"

It had never dawned on him about that. Besides, Ulquiorra wasn't exactly her boyfriend; Orihime didn't even know how he felt towards her, or her feelings towards him for that matter. Ichigo sighed, "I'm still so concerned..."

"Ichigo, you get worked up over nothing. Come on, Inoue-san's talk show is about to start, and you, of all people, don't want to miss it." Uryuu said, heading out the door, still feeling that this whole meeting was insignifigant. The two others followed, heading into their fancy cars and revving them up for the studio.

"C'mon, Ulquiorra, please drive?"

"I drove yesterday.."

"Pleeeeaaaasseeee?"

He couldn't resist it. Ulquiorra got into the driver's seat, taking the keys from her smaller hands and inserting them into the ignition. Orihime smiled brightly, leaning over and hugging his waist, "You're the best, Ulquiorra!" His skin stained red on his cheeks, and he slowly removed her from his body, using the excuse of his seatbelt. He drove off, the two in comfortable silence. Ulquiorra played the scene over and over in his mind, becoming embarrassed each time. They arrived at the studio quicker than he realized, getting out of the car and his eyes widening when she took his hand in hers and rushed into the building. People buzzed around them like bees, something that she was used to. "I'll see you soon, Ulquiorra." Orihime smiled back at him, walking off with make-up artists and hair stylists.

The show started sooner than expected, and Orihime walked out proudly to the stage, shouting out her familiar announcment. The crowd clapped in excitement, and Orihime loved the feel of her fans. She went on with the activities, ending the show.

Ichigo was anxious. He was determined to get take her out for dinner tonight, to take her away from that glowering guard and to show her what proper love actually was. Even if he didn't exactly know what it was, either.

"Inoue!" He called, running up to her almost instantly when she walked from her dressing room, "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, of course, Kurosaki-kun. Hm, pick me up at five-thirty?"

"Yes..."

"Goody." She smiled cutely at him, just warming his heart. He ruffled her hair, "See you then, Inoue." Ichigo said a swift goodbye, and headed to his car.

But not without a sour look from Ulquiorra.

Orihime immediately noticed, and slapped his arm, disappointed in his behaviour.

GAHHHHHHH.

THIS CHAPTER SUCKED.

I'm sorry.

Stay tuned for more, folks.

~Pofa.


	3. Too Many Feelings

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Bleach. Wah.**

**This is much more..action-y-ish...**

**I dunno. Please read.**

It was always a magical moment when a guy finally sees his date descend from the stairs, looking oh-so gorgeous.

For Ichigo, it was expecially magical.

It wasn't the first time he had gone on a 'date' with her before. Ichigo took her out for coffee or lunch frequently, especially when she so tired. He was eager to get a hold of her time, even more anxious to be alone with her, and desperately frantic to keep her away from Ulquiorra.

Of course, Ulquiorra couldn't attend their date, so he lounged around Orihime's house, sulking.

"Why couldn't I go with her..?" He found himself asking her stuffed bear, Enraku, "I'm her bodyguard, aren't I?" The old stuffed bear stared back at him with beady eyes, as if agreeing with him silently, "Shouldn't I have been able to go with Inoue-sama? Isn't that my occupation?"

Another no-noise agreement.

"I should definitely be there, in the sidelines, making sure that Kurosaki person she always talks about isn't mistreating her in any way." Ichigo had always made Ulquiorra uncomfortable. He was so determined to win her heart! It made him sick in the pit of his stomach. Ulquiorra frowned. He had to win her over, but how? What made her happy, what brought that huge, bubbly grin to her face?

Then it hit him.

"I'll get her something so wonderful, she won't think about that Kurosaki again...?"

He had hardly even touched his food, he was so entranced by her talk. Orihime was telling him about her day, more accurately, the past few days, which would have been torture to most males, but to Ichigo, it was entertaining to watch her animate her stories with flailing arms and silly expressions. She always had a vivid imagination.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, if the two of you only got along.."

"Feh." He scoffed off the thought of even becoming remotely closer to that cold, heartless jerk she called a body guard.

"But he's so nice, and does whatever I tell him with hardly a complaint. Kurosaki-kun, the two of you are so alike!"

"Alike?" He was flabbergasted, "In what terms?"

She fiddled with her food, suddenly becoming shy and reserved. She poked at her Italian food with her fork, her light lipstick-ed lips forming a sort of pout as she murmured their similarities.

He was curious now, "Inoue..."

"The two of you care deeply."

This was even more shocking than the previous statement. Caring? The other man wouldn't know caring if he was hugged by a thousand nuns and offered to sleep in the Pope's bed.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Inoue. The first impression I got from him was emotionless." Inoue smiled apologetically, finishing her meal, "Just meet him again, okay, Kurosaki-kun? I'm sure you two will get along just fine if you're properly aquainted."

That couldn't be more far from the truth.

She had left briefly for the bathroom, leaving the two 'friends' alone. She hadn't actually gone to the bathroom; she was there only to text message her friends, The Ravens, a trio of fashion experts and clothes designers that she could tell everything to.

"So..." Ichigo started, but was immediately broken off, "Let's get something correct, here, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra interrupted, resting his elbows on the table, "I know for a fact that you have strong feelings towards Inoue-sama, but things will most certainly not work out with the two of you. I _love_ her, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to give her up to someone as pathetic as you."

Ichigo was stunned. Caring? Sweet? All the words that she had used to describe him had vanished once the words flitted from his mouth and struck him hard across the face. Anger suddenly bubbled up, "Hell no! I've known Inoue since we were children, so I'm not giving up either, Cifer!" The words spilled from his mouth without any thought, "Just you wait! We'll be married some day, with kids and everything!"

"What an ignorant dream. She's obviously having _my _children and becoming _my _bride."

"She'd rather jump off a bridge than have _your_ kids!"

"Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra, just what are you arguing about?" Questioned the talk show host, taking a seat between them and flipping her phone open and closed out of habit.

Ulquiorra looked at her, resting his chin in his palm, "The idiot thinks that you're going to have his children and be his bride. Laughable."

The star's cheeks were red, "N-No, that's not what I meant!"

"Ugh, you two." Orihime laid her head on the table, tapping her thigh as she thought deeply about something. She desperately wanted them to get along; it would make the conflicting feelings in her stomach die down a bit, even if it was only a for a while. Being around only one of them was stressful enough. She only acted cheerful and bubbly to override those annoying feelings. But being around the two of them, with no one else around was about a hundred times worse.

"Inoue-sama, I advise that you sleep now; tomorrow is your first day off in weeks, and you always have so much you want to do."

"Ah, yes, you're right. I'm afraid you'll have to go, Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime was disheartened as they stood up. walking to the door. He stood in front of her, "Sleep well, Inoue."

"Mm..okay..Good night.." Orihime reached up, hugging him around his neck, loving the feeling of his warm body against hers, his strong arms providing a hard grip on her lower back. As she pulled away, he whispered another sweet something in her ear and kissed her cheek, just at the right angle to show off the intimate contact to Ulquiorra. "Bye bye now, Inoue." He walked out the door cockily, "You too, bodyguard."

Her entire face was red. "K...Kurosaki-kun...he...he..." Orihime let out a squeal similar to that of a fangirl. She ran upstairs, extremely excited.

"Wait, Inoue-sama!"

Orihime stopped abruptly, halfway up the stairs. He had never raised his voice to her before, and he sounded so urgent. She turned, hands clasped on her chest, the whole scene reminding her greatly of some sort of shoujo manga, "..Yes?"

"I..have something for you." Now was the perfect time to give her his present. He had to even the score with Kurosaki and win her over. Ulquiorra walked up to her with long strides, lacing his fingers with hers and back down the stairs. He seated her on the sofa, fishing in his deep pockets. He pulled out a red box, handing it to her. Orihime pulled her legs onto the sofa, her body leaning against his, "What is...Ulquiorra!" She gasped, looking at the beautiful bracelet. "Ulquiorra...this..this is so lovely.."

It was a silver band, connected only by a chain, small letters inscribed 'Love' in the middle. She never liked extravagant jewelry; the most plain of accessories were what she desired.

"Ulquiorra..." Tenderly, he took the bracelet from her, clasping it onto her wrist. "I'm glad that you like it..." He whispered, taking her hand in his again, his face rather close to hers, "I just want to make you happy, Inoue-sama.." He kissed her lips, his arms reaching for her waist. "W-wait, no.." Orihime stammered, turning her head away, "I love this present, I really do, and I love the way you kiss, b-but..I.." She blushed heavily, running off the sofa and up the stairs. Ulquiorra winced when he heard the door shut.

"I can never do anything right.."

**I'm never going to say that I hate my stories or chapters or whatever again.**

**A nice reviewer told me not to. :) You know who you are.**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**I'll still try to continue to submit a chapter a day..or maybe two.**

**~Pofa.**


	4. Advice

I'm sorry that this is so short.

It's been stressful lately.

Enjoy. :D

Orihime slumped on her bed, taking a pillow and cushioning her face with it. She knew that Ulquiorra was still downstairs; he really didn't have anywhere else to go. In return for protecting her, he was allowed to live with her. She listened intently, waiting for the door to his room to close.

She took her phone off the nightstand, flipping through her contact list. She listened to the dial, and brightened when the man answered on the other line. She was determined to get her point across, to confess.

"Ichigo!"

He straightened, instantly becoming worried. She never called him by his first name, she never screamed at him through the phone, "Inoue, what is it?"

"I..." She could feel her cheeks heat up, her heart pounding loudly, her hands becoming damp. It wasn't just all of that, but how would Ulquiorra react? Would he even know? She couldn't keep a secret from him. "N-Nevermind!" She shut her phone, slamming it down on the bed and covering her face again with the pillow. Orihime ignored the vibration of the phone, knowing that Ichigo was frantic to call her back.

She hit 'ignore' and dialed another number, pressing the speaker to her ear.

"Wowww, I neva thought I'd see the day when lil' ol' Hime would call me."

She couldn't resist a smile, "Ichimaru-san, please, I'm trying to be serious. I called you because I know that you'll help me."

"With what?"

"...Relationships...I don't even think that this can be classified as relationships. More like feelings." Orihime sighed, sitting up on her bed. Gin, on the other hand, was grinning like he usually was. "So. Who's the lucky fella that you're fallin' for?"

"...It's two men, Ichimaru-san. It's Kurosaki-kun and Ulquiorra, my body guard."

"Huh." Gin leaned back in his chair in his home, Rangiku tilting her head. Gin mouthed, 'Inoue Orihime' to her, and Rangiku squealed, snatching the cell phone from his hands and pressing it to her own ear. "Orihimeeeee!" Shouted Rangiku, drawling out her name in happiness. The aunt and niece hadn't talked in weeks, where the usually would every day.

Orihime held the phone away from her ear, listening to her aunt's energetic voice and absurd stories. He heard Gin's quieter voice tell her to calm down, and Orihime could picture her uncle standing and offering his seat while holding her shoulders in a silent embrace. He was romantic, so understanding, so..perfect for her.

The two of them reminded Orihime of herself and Ulquiorra. He only acted so gentlemanly around her.

"Anyways, Hime, Gin-kun has told me about the boyfriend trouble. To be honest..." A Cheshire-like grin appeared, "I think it'd be easier to have _both_ boys! Two is better than one, right?"

Orihime gasped. She couldn't believe that someone so elegant, someone so beautiful, would even suggest, no, even _think_ about that. She had always thought of Rangiku in high regard, and when her true nature showed...

"I couldn't possibly!" Orihime argued, "Breaking another's heart like that! I couldn't. Not when I care about them so deeply. I couldn't just friend-zone one of them like that, Auntie." Rangiku let out an 'Ohhhh', as if she understood. Her voice soon turned serious, and Orihime's stomach flopped, "Hime, I'm going to be blunt with you. You can't always get what you want. Ulquiorra is smart, protective, and maybe a tad bit obsessive, and he loves you. Ichigo loves you as well, and he is just as determined to win your heart and love as Ulquiorra is. You'll have to choose, you'll have to decide. In this world, there's only enough love for one man. You must figure out who that man is. And soon, before they become tired of these games."

"A-Auntie-"

"Goodnight, Hime." The line went dead, and Orihime closed the phone, silently turning in the bed and getting comfortable. "How could I possibly choose one? If they got along, maybe I could have them both...no.." She set her phone on the nightstand and drifted off into a fitful sleep. Ulquiorra, of course, had been awake all this time. Stealthily, sneakily, he crept into her room, snatching her phone and going through the contacts list. He finally found the number he wanted, and left the room.

"Inoue..are you alright now? Please tell me that-"

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra interrupted cooly, leaning against the wall. "Inoue-sama has had a conversation through her phone. She cannot choose either of us, and I believe that she would benefit greatly from the two of us getting along."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Was Ulquiorra going to trick him or something? It's hard to trust your enemy, "Just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to call a truce."

WOOT.

I'm sorry it took so long, dearies!

Did you enjoy it?

Please tell me so! Review!

~Pofa.


	5. A Party? I Don't Think So

_**I don't own Bleach. **_

_**You know that. |**_

_**Tada. |**_

"A truce?" Ichigo shrieked, "You think that I'd call a truce with you? I couldn't-"

"Listen to me, Kurosaki, and listen well." Growled the guard, more than annoyance tugging at his vocal cords, "Inoue-sama wants us to get along, she needs us to stop this incessant bickering and to act like men for once." Ulquiorra paused, listening to Orihime mumble in her sleep and toss and turn. "Inoue-sama is going through more pain than I realized. The quicker we behave, the quicker she can make a decision and become happy again."

Ichigo was quiet. He tapped his foot on the floor, thinking over what he said in his mind. He didn't want to agree to this. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to become closer to Orihime, not Ulquiorra. "Fine." He grumbled exasperatedly. If it would help Orihime, he'd do it. He paced his room, thoughts still racking his brain.

"Excellent." Ulquiorra replied, eyeing the bedroom door for any sort of movement. "Perhaps you will come by tomorrow to start this truce, Kurosaki?"

"Don't push it, Cifer, don't push it." Ichigo closed his phone, a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated this. He'd do anything for Orihime, but that didn't mean that he'd like it, or wanted to. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, had a plan. He would show Inoue just how kind he could be. Surely she'd pick the black haired man over orange?

The next morning, Orihime was bright and chipper, skipping around her house in pajamas. Ulquiorra tapped his finger on his knee, his eyes switching between the front door, and the sanguine female.

She plopped beside him, any sign of last night was erased. "Ulquiorra, let's have a party!"

"A...party? For what occasion?"

Her funny grin widened, "There is no occasion! A party for the sake of partying. We can invite the Ravens, Auntie and Ichimaru-san, Kurosaki-kun, even Grimmjow.." Her happiness dwindled slightly at the intense glare he was giving her. She knew that he wasn't mad at her, but more of the thought of Grimmjow in itself. In short, he thought he was crazy. Grimmjow was a does-what-he-wants-when-he-wants-to kind of character. The two of them had always been enemies, rivals..Grimmjow had a lust for women. He had a psychotic desire for sex in general, and it always made Ulquiorra uncomfortable to be around him. And knowing that Orihime was on such good terms with him to even fathom inviting that monster to a party was maddening.

"Grimmjow? Of all people, Inoue-sama." He tried to keep himself calm, "I can understand everyone else..I don't even have an issue with Kurosaki. But Grimmjow? The sex-crazed moron that would rather gobble you down whole than even pretend to be somewhat kind? I don't think so. If he is going to be here, with you, then I refuse to be there. I'm sure that everyone else will keep you safe."

"But Ulqui.." She only used that nickname when she wanted something extremely bad, "Grimmjow is much, much nicer nowadays, and he has his obsession under control. We have talked recently through text messages, and-"

He stared at her in disbelief, "You've been conversing?" Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend this. Right under his nose, his most precious love and most hated man were talking, possibly daily, without his knowledge.

"Inoue-sama..He's not good for you! He's..he's some sort of idiot that is most likely trying to have sex with you!"

Orihime crossed her arms. Bringing Grimmjow up wasn't a good idea. Trying to convince Ulquiorra that Grimmjow had changed didn't work, and even using that cute nickname was a failure as well. She checked off the list in her head, standing and sending a hardened glower down at the floor as she thought so incredibly. Ulquiorra watched intently. He knew what she was up to. Some of the simplest answers take the longest to figure out.

"He's coming anyway." She remarked, somewhat snootily, "You're my bodyguard, and I know that you _think_ you know what's best, but you don't, Ulqui. Today will be just great, and you know it. Loosen up my leash, 'kay?" Her childlike happiness appeared, and she patted his head, skipping upstairs.

Ulquiorra could only sigh when he heard her trip and thud onto the floor. "Inoue-sama.."

"Ugh, we are always consulted." Complained Rukia, glowering up at the bustier woman, "Why must you insist on serving all of them like that?"

"Well, for one thing, Bya-chan will be pretty pissed if I attend the party and he didn't. You know how high your brother's pride and arrogance is. And two, we well-endowed young women must stick together! Ran-chan is coming, too." The dark-skinned woman beamed at the flatter one, using this opportunity to poke fun at her short-comings. The man in the back's thoughts were elsewhere. If it hadn't been for his ability to make clothes at such speed, and at great quality, he would have never thought of joining these two bickering women. However, the only way to climb the fashionista ladder was to join someone else who was much more famous. Why not put his skills to use for once?

"Now, now, Yoruichi-san, Rukia-san. It's aware to all of us that Inoue-san is going through some trouble, and wouldn't it be in our best interest to help out a friend?"

Rukia nodded. The two of them had the whole story down, unlike Yoruichi, who only had snippets from their conversations. "The party starts in an hour or so, so let's prepare, Ravens."

Byakuya Kuchiki opened his phone, his somewhat good mood diminishing at the taunting words on the tiny screen, 'Going to a party at Hime's! You're so jealous, I just know it!'. She even had the nerve to put a heart at the end. He cursed under his breath. He knew that his younger sister was on that team of hers, the Ravens, and that she'd be going. We Rukia didn't tell him was a mystery in itself.

"A party at Inoue's? I'll be attending." He sent back, smirking inwardly. Byakuya could picture her storming in anger, knowing that she had given too much information in just two sentences.

Byakuya stood, going to his walk in closet to find something appropriate to wear. And to think of the appropriate, but still teasing, thing to say to her once he arrived.

Ichigo, naturally, was the first to arrive.

Followed by Rangiku and Gin, then the Ravens, then Byakuya, and now Orihime was started to get a little confused. She understood the first few people, but Byakuya? She hadn't said a word to him in weeks, yet he found it simple enough to stride into her house, obviously uninvited. Others knew this as well; Orihime's puzzled expression gave it away, as well as Yoruichi's aggravated one.

Before she could utter a word to the stoic, prideful man, in came a frenzy of pale blue hair. It was Grimmjow, walking with swagger straight up to Orihime. He could feel the intense glared waving out from Ichigo and Ulquiorra's eyes. Did he care? Not in the slightest.

"This is a new reason to start a truce." Ulquiorra muttered, "We have an enemy amongst us. And the only way to divert her attention from this pig is to behave, Kurosaki."

"Don't treat me like a child. I'm an actor, for God's sake, don't think that I don't know how to pretend." A new brew of irritation formed in Ulquiorra's stomach, but he took it like a man and decided to stick with his plan of playing nice.

"Grimmjow~ You made it!" Came her voice, and the began talking, and everything seemed fine.

Until he kissed her.

You may think 'Oh, it's not such a big deal.', but that's until you realize where he kissed, and how so.

It was an extravagant, cocky, flamboyant kiss, complete with a bit of tongue and a hand on her back. Grimmjow pulled away, smirking victoriously, and leaving the house. Orihime staggered back, her entire face a beet red, and Rukia and Rangiku rushed to her side. The two truce members slowly slid outside, their eyes scanning the surrounding area for a flurry of blue locks.

"There you are, you rat." Hissed Ichigo, stalking towards him with a murderous intent, "How dare you-"

"Kurosaki." Ulquiorra demanded attention, "I have the same feelings as you do. If you are to spill blood, which I know you are, don't do it so close to Inoue-sama's house. I'll accompany to make sure you don't make too big of a mess."

A Cheshire-cat like smile appeared quickly onto Grimmjow's face.

A fight?

Hell yes.

_**000000000000000000000**_

_**YAY.**_

_**Grimmjow's in the story.**_

_**And don't worry, he's not staying for very long.**_

_**Byakuya is making more appearances, and you all finally really understand who the Ravens are.**_

_**More will be revealed on Orihime's feelings, yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**Just tell me what you think.**_

_**~Pofa.**_


	6. So Much For Behaving

_**I don't own Bleach.**_

_**Yes yes.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review, have fun. Ha.**_

"Just what the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It was just a kiss, calm down, Kurosaki. It's not like she didn't want it, you know."

Ulquiorra scoffed, looking him up and down in disgust, "Don't bring Inoue-sama to your level, Grimmjow." He had to keep a composed stance. Letting just a drop of his superiority slip away would be devastating.

"Kurosaki, hold on." Ichigo lowered his fist, narrowed eyes glaring back at Ulquiorra, "Don't stop me from beating the shit out of him!"

All of a sudden, Grimmjow began to laugh. It was a hearty, maniacal laugh. "I see what's going on here!" He chuckled, shrugging Ichigo off of his collar and shaking a hand through his wild hair. His cocky swagger returned, and he strode up Ulquiorra. "The two of you can't stand it when another guy is with princess! It pisses you off when her attention isn't on you, huh? Ticked off that she wanted a kiss?"

"She didn't want it, Grimmjow. Inoue-sama is much more elegant than that. You kissed her, and that's bad enough, but it was a flamboyant, over-the-top kiss, and that wasn't needed. Especially in front of all of her friends." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo, nodding as if saying 'Beat him to your heart's content.'

Ulquiorra watched. He had to make sure that Ichigo did a good job. After all, Ichigo had his own crazy streak, and he could get out of hand if not watched.

Orihime was dizzy. On top of that, she was angry, confused, embarrassed, and most of all, worried.

People rushed around her, making sure that she was alright, which Orihime appreciated, but she wanted it quiet so that she could think. Orihime knew for sure that Grimmjow had changed, she thought that he was different..but he wasn't. He was the same, testosterone-fueled man that she started out with.

"I can't believe he did that." Orihime whispered, "In front of everyone...I thought he changed, I thought we were friends."

"You can never trust maniacs like him, Hime." Yoruichi commented absently, her arms crossing, "What possessed you to bring him into your home, anyway?" Orihime's gaze was on the ground. She didn't want to admit that she had been tricked, that she had been used in a way. She didn't want to let everyone know that she was just as naive as when she was younger. This entire fiasco brought back horrible memories, past doubts, and an overall feeling of lowered self-esteem that was so evident when she was in high school.

Orihime's eyes scanned the room. She couldn't find Ulquiorra, but that was expected; he did say that he wasn't going to be here if Grimmjow was. But Ichigo wasn't either, and a bad feeling started to brew. Rangiku watched her, eyes a tad bit narrowed as it finally dawned on her what her niece was looking for. "..Hime?"

"Ah, yes?"

"If you'd like, I can go out and find Ichigo and Ulquiorra. It won't take long." Her voice was quiet, understanding. Rangiku felt as though she was at fault. She had pressured her niece into choosing one of the young men. Was that why she had invited Grimmjow? To escape from the confinement of having to choose a lover, she foolishly looked for love in Grimmjow? Really? Orihime nodded calmly, watching Rangiku head out the door, Gin following.

"I thought Inoue was smarter than that." Byakuya remarked quietly, and Rukia looked up at him, insulted, "Nii-san! That's no way to talk about her. She's going through a hard time right now, and for you to just insult her that way.."

Byakuya looked over at the auburn haired girl, shrugged nonchalantly, and headed for the door, leaving with pride just as he had arrived.

"Where do you think they are, Gin-kun?" Rangiku asked, her heels making soft clicks against the gray-white sidewalk. The fox faced man shrugged, his hair flitting in his face, but not bothering him at all, "Who knows~? They're frightful men, Ran-chan, the lot of them. They could be beatin' each otha purple with their fists for all we know. I hope there isn't too much blood. Hime might get queasy when she sees 'em."

"Let's hope not." Replied Rangiku, wishing with all her might that they hadn't killed each other yet. She sighed when she saw them. Ichigo was sitting on the curb, blood trickling down his bottom lip, scratches and scrapes evident. Ulquiorra was no better; his pale skin harbored various bruises and blood stains. Grimmjow was no where to be found, but Rangiku knew better. He hadn't retreated. He had suffered, beaten the other two men just as they had to him, deemed this unimportant, and left with that smug air around him.

"Wowww, looks like you beat 'im good, boys." Gin commented with his slightly Southern drawl. He noticed the blood on the ground, and judging from the truce members' light wounds, he assumed the blood belonged to Grimmjow. "Hime's worried 'bout 'cha, so why don't ya come inside?"

Ulquiorra stood, as did Ichigo, and they followed Gin and Rangiku back to the house. Rangiku opened the door, and everyone turned to see them come in. "Kurosaki-kun..Ulquiorra..." Orihime's face fell, "What..happened?"

"Perhaps it would be easier to call this party off, first, Inoue-sama."

"Yes..everyone," She turned to the crowd in her house, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience...if you would kindly return home.." The crowd slowly descended down the steps of her porch, leaving the house. It was insanely quiet now. Ichigo sat on the couch, in more pain than he let on. There were bruises forming all on his body. He never knew how angry he could get over a kiss. He felt stupid now, getting so worked up over that.

"You didn't have to do that." Orihime whispered, her hands on her chest, "I would have been okay..you didn't have to get into a fight with Grimmjow."

So much for Ulquiorra's plan of being nice. "On the contrary, Inoue-sama, I believe it was truly necessary. Perhaps now he'll realize that you're delicate, and the next time he tries to do something to you-"

Ichigo interrupted, "He's getting his ass beat."

Orihime sighed, and began to tend to their wounds with a first aid kit from the kitchen. She would never be able to change their minds.

_**Feh.**_

_**There's more to come, ladies and gentlemen.**_

_**Be patient, dears, this is a bit of a slow chapter.**_

_**The next few will be better, promise.**_

_**~Pofa.**_


	7. There's A Secret?

_**I don't own Bleach, yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review, you know this, I'll stop blabbering now.**_

_****_

After tending to their not-so-bad wounds, Orihime sat between them on the couch.

"You have to understand, Inoue. We want to protect you, okay?" Orihime nodded, looking over at Ichigo with slightly saddened eyes. She could only imagine his anger-fueled expression, how hard he was grinding his teeth, how difficult it must have been to hold back those upset feelings and just sling down Grimmjow with everything he had. Ichigo had a crazy streak, she was well aware of that. She knew how strongly he loved, and just that one kiss lit the already short fuse to his wrath bomb. If Ulquiorra hadn't been there..just imagine how bloody the beating would have been.

Orihime shuddered. She was glad that she didn't tell him about Ulquiorra's kiss. Things probably would have been even worse. It sickened her to keep a secret, but she knew it was for the best. At least at the moment. Ulquiorra noticed her concerned expression, and wasn't sure on how to comfort her without earning a jealous stare from Ichigo. They were under a truce now, he had to keep his feelings to himself. Keep the score even, Cifer, you can do it.

Well, the score would never be even since he kissed her, but Kurosaki didn't need to know that.

Ichigo stood, the bruises on his chest and stomach from mind-boggling blows ached, but he ignored them, cursing them in his mind. Grimmjow was still quite powerful. However, it was Ichigo at the start, and when he was down for the count, Ulquiorra took him on. It wasn't late at all, but Orihime was exhausted. It was still bright outside, as if the world hadn't witnessed the miniature battle going on earlier.

"I should head home, Inoue." His eyes said otherwise, but being in this uncomfortable silence wasn't helping his wounds, and he desperately wanted to sulk in his bed, and yell at himself mentally for being such a crazy, possesive person. "Please don't, Kurosaki-kun..can't you stay here for a little while?"

"I will if you want me to." Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra, half-expecting him to say something to him. Instead, he sat emotionlessly, green eyes watching him absentmindedly. And so, the awkward silence started up again.

Orihime's eyes traveled to the clock hanging on the wall, the 'tic-toc's in perfect sync with her heart. The two men on either side of her didn't seem to notice her slight trembling, or the persperation starting to form at her hairline and temples. This continued for what seemed like hours, until Ichigo sighed, "Is this all you wanted me to do, Inoue? Sit around?"

"No, of course not..I'm..thinking of what to do." Curse her nervousness towards the two of them. Ichigo glanced over at her, and an eyebrow raised. He took her wrist in his larger hand, inspecting the silver clasped around it. "Did I give you this?" Questioned Ichigo. He had given her various amounts of jewelry before, and there have been many times when she would wear something he had forgotten he gave her.

She answered with a quiet no, knowing that it would click in Ichigo's mind that the black haired man had given her this. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her, then around her to stare at Ulquiorra. "Why'd you give her this?"

"Because."

Orihime supressed a sigh, hoping that an argument wouldn't ensue. If they would fight over a kiss, imagine what they would do over a bracelet. "Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, the two of you have wounds."

Ichigo grumbled something under his breath, and sat more comfortably in the couch. She smiled at the both of them, "I'm going to fix some tea. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." They both 'hmph-ed' and crossed their arms.

"So..you're trying to up your points with Inoue? Even after the truce?"

"You are misunderstanding, Kurosaki. I gave Inoue-sama that bracelet before our truce was enabled. But if you honestly believe that I'm trying to rack up points with Inoue-sama..." A superior smirk, "Then I would say that I have the upper hand, actor."

"You bastard.." Ichigo scowl only deepened, and his orange eyebrows furrowed. He put his mouth in his palm, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa. His irritation diminished as he thought about something, "You know..I think that Inoue isn't ever going to choose either of us. I have a hunch that she's just going to keep her feelings to herself. And maybe the Ravens."

Ulquiorra was interested now, "Ravens?"

"Huh? You don't know about them...? I thought for sure that her precious bodyguard would know all about the Ravens. She talks to them every day, I'm sure." It was Ichigo's turn to smirk snobbishly, "And to think that she didn't tell you about them. Perhaps there's a secret she's keeping from you, eh, Cifer?"

"Impossible. Inoue-sama tells me everything. There is no secret, imbecile."

He grinned. Even though there was no secret, Ulquiorra was becoming defensive, denying Ichigo's truthful-sounding words.

In the kitchen, Orihime worked feverishly, nearly breaking the tea cups in her hands from clutching them so tightly, "Oh my God.." She murmured to herself, "How in the world does he know?"

_****_

_**Uh Oh.**_

_**Orihime-chan's got a secret that she's not telling the boys~**_

_**I wonder what it is?**_

_**I know this one is short, but I wanted to make a cliffhanger, naturally.**_

_**Keep reading for more, friends. :D**_

_**Review, review, review.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**~Pofa.**_


	8. Snooping

**Whoo. Next chapter~**

**...**

After their near silent tea party, Ichigo returned home, and the hostess and guard were alone again. She wondered if Ichigo had noticed her intense nervousness, and just left her alone to tend to her concerns herself. Orihime bit her lip lightly. Just please let this night pass peacefully..

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, Inoue-sama?" Questioned Ulquiorra, his stoic eyes casting a brief glance at her. Orihime was an utter wreck in her mind, but she replied a 'no' before standing and heading upstairs.

Ulquiorra frowned. He didn't want to use this card, his secret weapon on her, but a bodyguard's got to do what a bodyguard's got to do.

"I thought you loved me, Inoue-sama." She stopped dead in her tracks, daring to look back at him. She never heard him say anything even remotely close to _that_ before. "I tell you everything, don't I?" That was a lie, and he felt like a pompous jerk for keeping his own secrets, but hers was eating him alive, "..Aren't lovers supposed to tell each other everything?"

Ulquiorra's frown deepened, and his rude conscience didn't let this moment slip by, 'Oh, so now you consider her a lover, and want to be all mushy by telling secrets? Nice move, pompous jerk, you're really turning her around.'

"There isn't a secret, Ulquiorra." Replied the hostess, continuing up the stairs before Ulquiorra could finish his devious little plan. A deep frown etched into his features, and his eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't get the information he wanted, but no matter. It was nothing. He had plenty of chances to poke and prod the princess before she finally surrendered to the pressure and spilled whatever secret she had been so cleverly hiding. Or, if he was going to be lazy about it, he could just wait until Kurosaki told him. (If he ever was.) "Hm..." Ulquiorra leaned back in the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan. He closed his eyes, remembering a photo he had seen on Orihime's desk. It was of a woman, with golden eyes, purple-black hair, and smooth brown skin. He recalled seeing a black patch on her clothing, resembling a bird. He sat up, eyes widening. She was one of the Ravens! Now, just what was her name? Ulquiorra cursed under his breath. He knew that he had inspected the photo, wondering who it was, turning it over, trying to find out. He shut his eyes, thinking hard. "Yo..Yoruichi..?" He questioned, the photo in his mind wasn't as clear, but it wasn't as if he could go upstairs and just look at the photo. It would be strange, Orihime would question it. No doubt, she would soon figure out what he was attempting to do.

Ulquiorra looked down, noticing a small pink cell phone on the table. He picked it up, scrolling through the contacts to assure himself that the name was right. Inwardly, he grinned, and sent a text message stating his name, occupation and a question along the lines of 'What is Inoue-sama hiding?'.

He waited for a moment, and got a text back -

'Wouldn't you like to know?'.

Ulquiorra grit his teeth, knowing that she'd be difficult to persuade. Sighing, he gave another text, 'Inoue-sama has a secret, and it must be bothering her if she refuses to tell me what it is.'

'Or maybe you're just a bodyguard that should quit poking his nose around.;

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh, 'I need to know. Especially since that damned Kurosaki knows!-

Yoruichi grinned, 'Oh, so you're jealous that the carrot top knows, eh? Hime's got all kinds of secrets.'

'Which one is the most recent?'

'Hmn. I don't think I should tell you.'

Ulquiorra was about a second away from ripping his hair out. This woman was absolutely no help at all. He'd have better luck interrogating Ichigo or Orihime herself instead of Yoruichi. He clutched the phone in his hand. He stifled a sigh and laid it back on the table. He needed to rest and think over his next actions; it would be problematic to continue questioning Yoruichi if she was intent on keeping information to himself.

"Perhaps he was just lying about that secret..?" Ulquiorra murmured to himself. He immediately waved off that thought as he walked into his bedroom, "Kurosaki wouldn't lie about something like that."

**...**

**Ohhh Ulquiorra, you don't know how close you were to the truth. xD**

**Uhm. Review. Thanks. Critique. More thanks. Yeah..look forward to more chapters and in Complete Love. (I dunno if I'm even allowed to advertise my other stories. Does have some sort of secret band of rules that I don't know about? So many questions..)**

**~Pofa. **


	9. Confession

**Enjoy, Readers~ **

**...**

A few days had passed.

Ulquiorra had convinced himself that he knew everything about Orihime.

He knew that she slept with her socks on, preferred sunlight over moonlight, and absolutely wanted a double helping of wasabi on her strawberries in the morning. Even if he raised an eyebrow every once in a while.

Ichigo's attempts to make him suspicious of his boss worked at first, he'd even admit that he was _almost_ at a panic, but he was sure now that whatever happened, whatever secret that was floating around, was something he definitely didn't want to know.

Or shouldn't, for that matter.

Which only made him more curious. The more he tried to block the possibility of some heinous crime, or insane relationship, the more he desperately wanted to know what she was locking away in that heart of hers. Sneakiness hadn't worked, and neither had confronting her. His last option was to wait.

Patience is a virtue, and Ulquiorra is not a man of those types of things.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still revelling in his own victory, never knowing that the real secret is yet to come. Whenever their eyes caught, Ichigo would resist a grin, and Ulquiorra a harsh sentence or two. Truce? Who started that stupid thing, anyway?

Ichigo knew, deep in his heart, that if there was a secret of any kind about Inoue, he'd know it. He knew her front and back, side to side. He knew how her brain worked, how heart felt, and most of all, anything she was hiding and how to figure it out.

So, of course he was more than shocked when she had quietly called him over that Saturday morning.

They assumed their usual seats on the couch. Ichigo to the left, Ulquiorra to the right, and the auburn hostess snuggled in the middle. However, everyone was much less snuggly a bit more serious.

She took a deep breath, "Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra..." Whether the pair knew it or not, they both slowly leaned in eagerly, "You know when Kurosaki-kun said there was a secret..?"

The two nodded. Of course they did, where else would the tension be coming from?

"There really is one."

If this had been a soap opera on the television, Ichigo probably would've chuckled lightly to himself and said, "I saw that one coming," but this was completely different. He didn't see that one coming. He hardly had a hunch that _that _was coming.

Orihime closed her eyes, "Back when I was in high school, I..I was seeing someone. He was tall, and lanky, with an eyepatch. I was so hopelessly in love with him then, but he didn't feel anything towards me other than lust. He wanted to go farther than I was willing..and one day, he-"

"Who is this motherfucker?" Ichigo stood now, Orihime wincing. She looked into his cinnamon eyes, "Kurosaki-kun, please.."

"Dammit, Inoue!" He was trembling now, feeling himself inch towards insanity, but never knowing quite how to stop it, "I swear..I swear to _God_, if I ever find that man, I am going to fuck him up. I'm going to make his life the worst hell he's ever seen."

If someone else had said these words, they would never have been taken seriously, but Kurosaki Ichigo was a force to be reckoned with. The side of him that yearned for blood could easily crack and come to the surface. Ulquiorra stood now, verdant eyes flashing. He didn't say anything, but Ichigo knew that he needed to calm down before he made some sort of rash decision.

"The man..he's probably still out there if someone else hasn't caught him yet..I know that I should have told you two before, and I know this seems so overused, but he.." She let her face land in her hands, a small shudder racking through her body, "He said he would kill me if I ever told anyone, so you could only imagine how scared I was."

Instinctively, they took her hands from her face, squeezing them in comfort.

"Inoue-sama, do not fret. Kurosaki and I will take care of everything."

Orihime wasn't sure what Ulquiorra meant by 'take care of everything', but, finally, after years, she felt safe.

**...**

**New chapter!**

**By popular demand~**

**Eh. Well. Maybe not.**

**See if you can guess who Hime's rapist is. **

**I think it's obvious. Cookie to who can guess first.**

**And, seriously, no, like, Hime bashing here, I just wanted something really bad to happen. **

**To add drama, yeah?**

**Anyway..reviews are always welcome. **

**Please tell me if I made any gramatical mistakes, or if you feel like I did something wrong..**

**Critiques = welcome. Always.**

**~Pofa.**


	10. Help From Older Friends

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Yoruichi was right when she said that Orihime had all kinds of secrets.

She had told her closest boys about that dark time back in high school, but she had neglected to tell about the aftermath. It was true that she still had nightmares, but they weren't always of the actual act, and more of the few months that followed.

Sighing, Orihime glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes before noon. She had so much free time lately, even though she was juggling work and quality time between friends. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the near-silent footsteps of her bodyguard. She smiled lightly to herself. What was he doing, anyway?

She sat up, wondering what was on the agenda today, if there was anything at all. Her smile grew into her trademark grin. Two of her older friends were stopping by today for lunch. Knowing them and their poor punctuality, they'd probably turn lunch into dinner. With a pep in her step, Orihime entered her bathroom and started up the shower. The bad parts of life were over right? And even if they weren't, she might as well enjoy what happiness she has to spare.

Ulquiorra pressed the hot mug of coffee to his lips. It was black, as he usually preferred it. Above all drinks, he liked tea, but knew that any off day his dear princess had was devoted to friends. He just hoped that they weren't completely insane. Even though he tried to keep semi-positive thoughts in his head, Ulquiorra continued to sip the coffee. He'd need about as much energy as he could get.

Time passed rather slowly at first, but Ulquiorra soon found that the sun was setting. Where was Kurosaki? He usually stopped by on her days off. He probably knew the poor girl's schedule better than she does..

"Ulquiorra, we're having visitors today!" He figured that from how enthusiastically she was cleaning, "One of them hasn't ever come over before, so I want to make a good impression!"

"As you wish." Ulquiorra knew exactly what she meant by those words. It meant to be on perfect behaviour because these 'visitors' weren't exactly a normal bunch.

She had told him that the visitors -if she called them that again, he may snap-, were supposed to arrive around five or six. He patiently waited for whatever tornado of chaos was approaching. The door bell rang. If Ulquiorra had any real color in his face, it would have drained.

"Hi Yoruichi-san, Kisuke-san. Make yourselves at home!"

Just what he needed. Two strangers in his home. Technically, Yoruichi wasn't really a stranger since he had pressed her for information a few days ago, but Kisuke? He was completely different. His laid back smile and slight slouch were comforting, but the woman he brought along was much too..calculating? Observant? Those golden eyes of hers seemed to point out every flaw he had, and even though Ulquiorra wasn't the type be intimidated by a woman, he was beginning to feel a bit strange.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly, much to Ulquiorra's surprise. He was expecting something of a disaster, but that was before Yoruichi pulled a mysterious bottle from her bag. "Rangiku-chan gave me this before Kisuke and I headed out."

"Oh.." Orihime's smile soon turned nervous. Her gray eyes glanced at Ulquiorra's ever-stoic face before laughing forcefully, "Is that so?"

"C'mon, Hime," A sly, almost feline smirk appeared on the dark woman's face. Kisuke raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his date was going to do. "Give us a few glasses and we'll get to drinking."

"Uhm, Yoruichi-san, I d-don't think that-"

"C'mere. We need to talk." Yoruichi stood from her seat, taking Orihime's hand and leading her out of the dining room. Ulquiorra looked as though he was going to follow them, but Kisuke stopped him, "How's about you stay here, bodyguard."

Ulquiorra eyed him suspiciously. He didn't trust Yoruichi, nor did he trust Kisuke. A glower emitted from his eyes, though the rest of his face remained emotionless, "Why would you say that?"

The black haired man soon realized that his relaxed expression was bordering eerie. The two shared a silent moment before Kisuke leaned forward, his chin in his palm, "Tell me," He started, "What exactly attracts you to Orihime?"

The frown on Ulquiorra's lips deepened. It was going to be a long evening.

"Yoruichi-san, why're we here and not in the dining room?"

"You need to loosen up." Yoruichi said, swishing the sake around in the pale bottle, "Rangiku got something relatively weak, so you won't pass out in one sip." She laughed lightly, "But that isn't the only thing that's weak in the house."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your relationships. They fail too often, and I think that I know why." Yoruichi grinned, her sharp canines gleaming. Orihime shivered. This woman was going to be the death of her!

"You never take the first move, never try and do something first. It's obvious that your little playmate is head over heels for you, and so is Ichigo. I know the possibility of having both boy toys is slim," The auburn haired girl shivered again at the mention of 'boy toys', "But if you go first with all the actions, who's going to turn you down?"

Orihime looked down at her feet. It really was going to be a long evening.

**...**

**This one was kind of rushed, but I really wanted to update, so..**

**Expect another chapter soon. Like..next two days soon. **

**Review please. **

**~Pofa.**


	11. Intoxication

"What..attracts me to her?" He repeated, as if stalling for Orihime to return. Kisuke nodded, his mouth suddenly breaking out into a smile, "She's a sweet girl, with a nice figure, that much is evident. I know that it may be difficult to resist the woman you live with, but I also know that you are a man of staggering self-control." Kisuke tapped his cheek with his finger, his chin still in his palm, "But there are plenty of other women out there. Plenty of kind girls and pretty faces."

Ulquiorra frowned deeply, "But none of them are Inoue-sama."

Kisuke stared at him. He blinked blanky, "Ah..I suppose you have a point there." He began to laugh, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, bodyguard?"

His laugh was much creepier than Ulquiorra had anticipated. He glanced at the entrance of the kitchen, wishing that the two women would hurry and return to the table.

"Orihime, I'm telling you to just kiss him. He knows how you feel about Ichigo, and sure, he'll be pissed off, but he'll understand. Tomorrow," Yoruichi said, taking glasses from the cabinet, "You're going to kiss Ichigo. Just let his little hormones play out and the two of you will-mmrfh!" Orihime had covered her mouth with her hands, her entire face reddening, "D-Don't say it, Yoruichi-san! I..and even if we were going to do that, where would we, anyway? Ulquiorra would hear me and Kurosaki-kun in here..."

"Hmnn." Yoruichi moved the nervous girl's hands away, "Just tell him that you need a bit of space. I'm sure a man like him will figure it out." She smiled reassuringly, taking Orihime's wrist and returning to the dining room. "Everything okay?" Kisuke questioned, and Yoruichi nodded, giving him a cup. She grinned, glancing at Orihime, who blushed and looked down. Yoruichi poured them all a glass, "Everything is fine, Kisuke."

After a sake-filled evening, the couple left, Ulquiorra and Orihime cleaning the mess remaining. She hiccuped, apologized, and dropped another glass. Ulquiorra looked at her worriedly, asking if she had hurt herself. Orihime stared at him blankly for a moment, then began to laugh uncontrollably. If she couldn't handle the weak sake that Yoruichi had brought, then he didn't want to see her with regular sake.

Ulquiorra sighed heavily, cleaning up the shards of glass on the floor.

"Ne, ne, Ulqui!" Orihime smiled cutely, leaning against his chest, "Yoru-chan..she told me..that if I~" She poked his cheek, "Do somethin', then you'll do somethin' too!"

"Do something? Specify."

"Special-fy? Haha," Orihime began to laugh again, "Ulqui talks funny! Come here..I hafta tell you something.." Ulquiorra leaned close to her, and she pressed her lips to his, throwing her arms around his neck. Ulquiorra smirked against her lips. She broke away, smiling lopsidedly as he kissed her neck, "Have you finally chosen me, Inoue-sama?"

Orihime giggled, "Wh-what're you talking about?"

...

The morning after was nothing short of bizzare. Orihime had absolutely no recollection of last evening after taking a few sips of sake. "Ulquiorra..Oh..oh no." She paled. She was beginning to remember snippets of the crazy night. They had kissed, that moment was the most vivid, but she..

"I took Yoruichi's advice on the wrong man." Her face landed in the palms of her hands, and she metally cursed herself for doing something so terrible. She gulped. -Just don't tell Kurosaki-kun.- Orihime thought. -If Kurosaki-kun knows, then..- She groaned and sat up. At this rate, she'd never be able to choose one of them. The same dark thought from the beginning of this whole mess appeared, 'Why don't you just have both?'

She groaned again, feeling her face heat, "I think I will.." Orihime whispered to herself, rubbing her temples, "No matter how wrong it is."

**Mn. This was short, too.**

**I'm trying hard to reach the deadlines I make for myself...**

**Oh well. A drunk Orihime is an interesting one. And Ulquiorra won't hesitate to go along with whatever she does. **

**~Pofa.**


	12. Our Time Apart

The two sat across from each other at the table. Breakfast was finished, and the soft moment between them lingered. Orihime looked at him nervously, "Hey..Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Inoue-sama?"

"I'm..I'm thinking that maybe..we need some time apart."

Ulquiorra's thin mouth immediately transformed into a frown. He thought for sure that she hadn't remembered anything that happened the night before. "For what reason?"

"Umn..well.." Orihime laid her head on the table, covering her face with her hands, "I just think that we're around each other too much. And if we're around each other too often..then..you know what happens."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Things that probably should not. I understand, Inoue-sama. May I ask where you intend for me to go?"

Orihime peeked at him, reaching across the table to take his hand, "Ulquiorra, you aren't going to go anywhere. I'm going to leave." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, but he squeezed her hand anyway, "Where are you going?"

"Kurosaki-kun's."

...

"It won't be a long time, Ulquiorra." Orihime assured him. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching anxiously as she packed a small bag. "It's only going to be for the night, I promise."

"The night? Inoue-sama, I do not wish to offend you, but," Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair, "that is the most idiotic decision you have ever made."

Orihime smiled widely, "I'm sorry that you don't trust Kurosaki-kun, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay at home and drive poor Kurosaki-kun crazy."

Ulquiorra scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Allow him to go mad." Orihime stood, her bag packed, "I'll be back home before you know it, Ulquiorra, I promise." She took a step forward, and Ulquiorra stood, locking his arms around her waist. Orihime smiled at him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Gently, he held her chin and kissed her, "Come back safely."

Orihime blushed heavily, slipping from his arms and hurrying down the stairs, "I will!"

He heard the door close, and his frown appeared again. "If anything happens.."

...

Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes locked on the tv screen in front of him. He knew that if he dared to glance at the hostess beside him, his hormones would get the best of him and all hell would break loose. Orihime smiled. Even though she hadn't made the first move yet, she felt surprisingly content just laying against his chest and watching whatever was playing.

"Ahh," Orihime sat up, her arms held loosely around Ichigo's waist, "Kurosaki-kun, it's getting late. Where am I to sleep?"

Ichigo turned off the tv. He hoisted her into his arms, holding her tenderly against his chest, "You should know the answer to that, Inoue."

"Eh~? I-" He kissed her lips, silencing her as he walked into his bedroom. Her cheeks reddened, eyes darting around the familiar room. Orihime looked at Ichigo momentarily before she was laid on the bed, her bag beside her. Ichigo took out a pair of sweatpants, then headed to his bathroom, "Tell me when you're done changing."

Orihime's face seemed to glow crimson, -So nice! Taking the bathroom instead of making me go in there..- She quickly undressed, then put on her pajamas, "I'm done, Kurosaki-kun.."

He stepped out the bathroom, a blue toothbrush in his mouth. He held out his large hand, expecting something. Orihime looked at his hand, then his blank face. "..Huh?"

"Crowhes."

"..What?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took her clothes from her, heading out in the hallway. He had his own clothes tucked under his arm, while he continued to brush his teeth. "Wait, Kurosaki-kun, where are you going?"

"Hramper."

At this point, Orihime had given up on asking questions and merely watched in awe at Ichigo's amazing multitasking ability. Which wasn't really an ability at all, but she always found herself too distracted to get anything done, much less multitask. He put their clothes away, Orihime's admiration seeming to grow. He walked back into the bathroom and finished up with his teeth. Orihime quickly grabbed her own toothbrush and accompanied him in the bathroom for a brief moment before Ichigo laid out on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan. Once she was finished, she flicked off the light and slowly peeked from the doorframe. Ichigo glanced at her, his arms beneath his head, "...What are you doing?"

"I..I'm supposed to sleep..." Her voice faltered, "Th-there?"

"That's the idea."

"C-Can't I just sleep on the floor?" She immediately laid down on the carpeted floor, curling up her body into a ball, "See? Very comfy!" Orihime laughed feverishly. Before she knew what was happening, she was in the air, then on the bed, "Eh.."

"Just because you can sleep on the floor doesn't mean you should, Inoue." Ichigo said. He chuckled quietly, pulling the blankets on them, "You really are something when you're nervous."

Orihime blushed, then smiled slightly. She felt much safe under the covers and the darkness of the room, but then remembered Yoruichi's words.

"Good night, Inoue."

"W-Wait." She suddenly sat up, as did Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow, "What is it? Are you hungry again?"

"W-We don't have to sleep..if you don't want to." Orihime scooted towards him. It never clicked in Ichigo's mind that she wanted anything less than innocent. She cupped his face in her hands, then kissed him gently. Initially, he was surprised. Orihime didn't take the first move, she never did things out of the ordinary. Ichigo found himself kissing her back, leaning her body against the bed and moving his mouth along her skin.

Well, whatever had gotten into her, he liked it.

**...**

**Ooooh. **

**Things are heating up~**

**Review, thanks.**

**~Pofa.**


	13. Reality

Orihime woke up the next morning, startled from the lack of familiarity in the location she was in. The room was darker than she had expected, the ebony drapes over the window prevented any sunlight from reaching the bedroom. Her gray eyes scanned what was directly in front of her. A tanned chest, moving up and down gently as she realized what she did last night was not a dream.

That would explain the missing clothing.

She resisted a sigh. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Yoruichi was always right about things. She was right that he wouldn't deny her advances. She was right when she insisted that the two would engage in something so mind-blowing.

Feeling her face heat, she snuggled towards the man holding her, hoping that her face wouldn't melt him. Orihime bit her lip in deep concern. It was one thing to kiss, but full blown sex? Ulquiorra would...right. She shut her eyes. -Secrecy.- She thought, -He'll never know unless I tell him.-

Ichigo stirred lightly. He was awake, but he was trying hard to allow the woman below him sleep. She was so inexperienced, so innocent...he almost felt guilty for taking her so willingly. Had she really come onto him first? Or was he hallucinating?

Hallucination or not, it still felt good.

His cheeks reddened. His childhood friend, his..his what? Girlfriend? Lover? What was she to him? He loved her like a woman, treated her like a woman, protected her like a woman..but when it boiled down, he had never asked 'will you go out with me?' He smiled lightly, mocking himself. -How childish.-

With the thoughts of last night swirling in his head, Ichigo sat up, feeling the woman he loved mirror his movements. He stiffened. So she was awake.

"K..Kurosaki-kun.."

His brown eyes glanced at hers momentarily before scurrying over the room. "Eh..sorry..about last night, I-"

"Ichigo." He snapped his head towards her. He wasn't used to her using his first name.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Her brows were furrowed, eyes downcast to avoid his expressions. Ichigo felt annoyance bubble in him. Why was he apologizing? Did she really just ask him that? That's like asking 'why do you frown all the time?' There's no real rhyme or reason for it, it just happens.

"Because." He stressed the word because without breaking out into a yell, "What happened last night was not my intention."

Orihime fumbled with the sheets in her lap, and Ichigo had just realized that she was naked, "Well..it was mine."

"I'm well aware of that. I should have stopped you. I know all about how you're trying to keep things equal between Ulquiorra and I, and I'll tell you right now, it's not going to work."

"You honestly think that?" She whispered brokenly. Somehow, she had thought that the morning after was going to be nothing short of awkward loving. "Ichigo..how am I supposed to keep things equal when I love both of you?"

Ichigo cringed visibly. He was such a selfish man. An impulse shook through him, and he shot forward, "At this point, I really don't care what the hell you do anymore, Inoue. Besides," He pressed his lips to hers, beginning to refer to their passionate act, "When you act on your own, it comes out in a pretty pleasing result."

Although she would never say this out loud, Ichigo was a touchy-feely sort of man.

She wasn't sure if he actually knew this or not, but she found that no matter what they were doing, his hands were always touching her in some way or another. While cooking breakfast, an arm was slung lazily around her waist. While walking to the park, his arm was around her shoulders, and the entire time she took ordering a pastry at the bakery, he was holding her hand.

Orihime smiled warmly and always leaned against him whenever he was so close. She didn't know how long this easy-going 'dating' would last.

She wondered briefly how Ulquiorra was doing.

**...**

He stared at the clock with narrowed green eyes, resisting a sigh. He had assumed that she'd be back in the morning when she said 'just staying the night', but that was an especially foolish thought. Grimly, Ulquiorra stood and made his way towards the door, deciding that the best way to spend his time would be with a walk.

It was nearing the afternoon. He wondered if he'd have to get his own place if his boss continued with Kurosaki. He frowned, feeling devoid of all emotion besides negative ones. He was a glutton for her time, he realized, and came to terms with the facts. Kurosaki wanted her, too, and there was no way he could keep locking her away in the house with him.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. He had always thought that he would be the better boyfriend, but it was becoming apparent that she wasn't just crushing on someone else, it was actual love blossoming. No matter how many times he lied awake at night, assuring himself that he was the only one for her, he knew that it was only stupidity hitting him again and again.

The truth hurts, and now that he'd seen it, it had came to wreak havoc. And lots of it.

**...**

-Well,- Orihime thought, smiling broadly when Ichigo fed her a piece of the pastry, -I'm sure he's doing fine.-

**...**

**Uhm, yeah.**

**Nothing to really say here.**

**Ulquiorra is depresseeddddd.**

**Awww.**

**~Pofa.**


End file.
